1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis method of a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf swing differs for every golfer. A golf club influences a swing. The matching of the golfer with the golf club is important. The matching the swing with a golf ball is important. Suitable swing analysis enables precise fitting.
The swing analysis is essential for the development of a golf club and a golf ball or the like. The result of the swing analysis can be the basis of the selection of the golf club and the golf ball. The swing analysis is useful for sales promotion of the golf club and the golf ball or the like.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-230466, a swing is evaluated by measurement using a magnetic sensor. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-18043, a swing is evaluated by using an image. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4145618, a shaft is selected based on measurement using a strain gauge.